LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Horsemen Saga
LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Horseman Saga is the Saga 1 of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow, written by Officer Candy Apple and produeced by members from the CIS Productions. It consists five story major arcs in six seasons, all mainly connected to the Four Horsemen of Apocalypse, in the order of Death, War, Conquest/Pestilence and Famine, with the demon king Moloch as its central antagonist, who's in charge of ordering the Horsemen to do his even biddings. =''List of episodes''= ''Prologues & Trailers'' *''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Horsemen Saga - Preview 1 - Drows and Lolth'' *''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Horsemen Saga - Preview 2 - Melancholia'' *''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Horsemen Saga - Death Arc Trailer'' ''Season 1: The Cranes Arc *Episode 1 - Salem '' *''Episode 2 - Ichabod Crane'' *''Episode 3 - Cicero'' *''Episode 4 - Boston Tea Party'' *''Episode 5 - Order of the Blood Moon'' *''Episode 6 - The Hanged Man'' *''Episode 7 - Horseman of Death'' *''Episode 8 - Conspiracy'' *''Episode 9 - Turncoat'' *''Episode 10 - Reunion'' *''Episode 11 - Birth'' *''Episode 12 - Outcast'' *''Episode 13 - Hurts (Final)'' ''Season 1.5: LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files |centre]] *LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files - Le Premier Chapitre '' *''LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files - Chapitre Deux '' *''LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files - Chapitre Trois '' *''LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files - Chapitre Quartre '' *''LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files - Chapitre Cinq '' *''LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files - Chapitre Six '' *''LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files - Chapitre Sept '' *''LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files - Chapitre Huit '' *''LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files - Chapitre Neuf'' *''LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files - Chapitre Dix '' *''LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files - Chapitre Onze '' *''LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files - Chapitre Douze (Final)'' ''Season 2: Death Arc (Part 1) - The Horseman'' ''Sub Arc 1 - Blood Moon Sub Arc (completed) *''Episode 0 (Prologue) - Seamstress *''Episode 1 - Followers of Pale Horse'' *''Episode 2 - Colin & Christine '' *''Episode 3 - Colin's Death'' *''Episode 4 & 5 - Christine's Might (Sub Arc Finale)'' ''Sub Arc 2 - Haunting Past Sub Arc (completed) *''Episode 6 - Blood and Fear '' *''Episode 7 - Whispering Wraith '' *''Episode 8 - The Sandman *''Episode 9 - Jenny Mills'' *''Episode 10 - Resurrection in the Remains '' *''Episode 11 - Devil Under the Plain Sight (Sub Arc Finale) '' ''Sub Arc 3 - Death's Return Sub Arc *''Episode 12 - Sin Eater '' *''Episode 13 - Midnight Ride '' *''Episode 14 - Return of Brooks *''Episode 15 - Unmask the Horseman (Final)'' *''Episode 16 - Rescuing Shao Jun (Bonus)'' ''Season 3: Purgatory Arc (Part 2 of Death Arc) ''Sub Arc 4 - Lost Family Sub Arc *''Episode 19 - Fredericks Manor'' *''Episode 20 - Beldam of Firefly'' *''Episode 21 - Dixon Family'' *''Episode 22 - Nick Hawley'' *''Episode 23 - Witches in Town'' *''Episode 24 - Lost Christmas'' *''Episode 25 - The Golem'' ''Sub Arc 5 - Purgatory Sub Arc'' *''Episode 26 - Ancitif'' *''Episode 27 - Possession'' *''Episode 28 - The Forgotten Tomb'' *''Episode 29 - Purgatory'' *''Episode 30 - This Is War (Final)'' Season 4 - War Arc ''Sub Arc 1 - Nick Hawley Arc'' *''Episode 1 - Leena Reyes'' *''Episode 2 - Tyrian Shekels'' *''Episode 3 - Golden Hive'' *''Episode 4 - Christine's Bait'' *''Episode 5 - Pied Piper'' ''Sub Arc 2 - Bone and Poison Arc'' *''Episode 6 - Jincan'' *''Episode 7 - Katrina's Ordeal'' *''Episode 8 - Binding Ritual'' *''Episode 9 - Hellfire Club'' *''Episode 10 - Succubus'' ''Sub Arc 3 - Tarrytown Arc'' *''Episode 11 - Mama'' *''Episode 12 - Nurse'' *''Episode 13 - Walter Watermelon'' *''Episode 14 - Riot of the Hospital'' *''Episode 15 - Pomegranate'' ''Sub Arc 4 - Four White Trees Arc'' *''Episode 16 - Selina's Assistance'' *''Episode 17 - Sword of Methuselah'' *''Episode 18 - Katrina VS. Horseman'' *''Episode 19 - Irving's Choice'' *''Episode 20 - Burn the Trees (Final)'' Season 5 - Conquest Arc ''Sub Arc 1 - Breakout Arc'' ''Sub Arc 2 - Roanoke Arc'' ''Sub Arc 3 - Dark Arzonia Arc'' Season 6 - Famine Arc Gallery Lady-Van-Tassel-sleepy-hollow-27910144-720-400.png Lady Van Tassel smile.png The Weeping Lady.jpg 17196906 p0.png Four horseman SH.png HorsemanofDeathSH.PNG|Horseman of Death (headed) Sleepy Hollow Headless Horseman Poster.jpg|Horseman of Death (headless) Horseman of War.png|Horseman of War Conquest 1 .jpg|Horseman of Conquest / Pestilence Possible Famine.PNG|Horseman of Famine Sleepy-Hollow-2x05-13-1024x708.jpg MV5BMjM1NDI1MDgwNl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjg3ODQyMjE@._V1_.jpg BOOM-Sleepy-Hollow-001-B-Jorge-Coelho-49214.jpg Sleepy-hollow-105.jpg Sleepy-Hollow-Wallpapers.jpg LadyVanTassel-SleepyHollow.jpg Sleepy-hollow-002-valentines.jpg Normal sleepyhollow0101-3013.jpg Horseman.jpg Category:CIS Productions Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Cisverse Storyline Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - The Cranes Arc Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:DarkFallen Category:Jester of Chaos Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:Meta Alpha Kronos Category:NightMareMistress8000 Category:DarkMattX259 Category:DiabloVil Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Horsemen Saga Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Story Arcs Category:LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Death Arc Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Purgatory Arc Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Horsemen Saga 2nd Season - Blood Moon Sub Arc Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Horsemen Saga 2nd Season - Haunting Past Sub Arc Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Horsemen Saga - Death Arc: Death's Return Sub Arc